


Cuddling Somewhere

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cuddling Somewhere

Eve Moneypenny knocked lightly on the door before putting the key in the lock. She was holding four bags of groceries and a bottle of wine, and managed to get through the door without dropping anything. The house was quiet, the only noises were coming from the TV in the lounge room. She recognised the Dr Who theme music instantly. Bond had returned home from a three-month mission this afternoon and Q had taken him straight back to their apartment. Eve had given them five hours, went shopping, and was delivering something edible to their home, knowing that neither of them would have thought of the necessities. She sighed softly to herself, as she looked around the empty kitchen, wondering what they would do without her.

After putting the shopping bags on the bench top, she walked into the lounge room, her violent heels clicking softly on the floors before becoming muted thuds on the carpet. She looked around the room once and frowned, Q and Bond were nowhere to be seen. She paused, wondering how much trouble she’d be in if she went to their bedroom to check on them when she heard a soft snore. Slowly, she edged over to the huge sofa that took up the middle of the room and leaned over the top, a grin spreading across her face.

Q and Bond were so entangled with each other it hard to distinguish where one person ended and the other began. They were (thankfully, but also somewhat disappointingly) both wearing pants, but their bare chests were pressed together, arms wrapping around backs and foreheads touching. It only took a few seconds before Eve realised they were breathing in unison.

She crept back into the kitchen and put the perishables away before retreating from the apartment, smiling all the while. Little else made her as happy as seeing two of her best friends so comfortable with each other, and so content in their relationship.

An hour later Q woke up slowly, stretching along the length of the couch and pressing a quick kiss to the bottom of Bond’s jaw. Bond woke too, humming in appreciation and tightening his hold on the Quartermaster.

“Did I tell you how nice it is to be back?” Bond murmured in Q’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Did I tell you how nice it is to have you back?” Q replied, gently pressing his teeth to Bond’s collarbone.

“You may have neglected to mention it.”

“Oh shut up.”

“We’ve missed this whole disc of Dr Who,” Bond pointed out, looking at the main title screen.

Q reached out to the table and grabbed the remote and pressed play, and they both lay there, happy to do nothing but be with each other.


End file.
